Monsters and outsiders
by Jczmorales
Summary: What happens when Stitch arrives in Storybrooke looking for Lilo befriends Henry and finds out about a connection to Rumplestiltskin? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all readers! This is a story about Stitch from Lilo and Stitch arriving in Once upon a time. This is sort of an alternate story taking place in season 3 it takes place after Zelena was defeated but before Emma and Hook go back in time I'm not gonna reveal everything yet of course but there'll be a lot to find out this my first story so there might be some editing. Once upon a time is owned by ABC and Disney Lilo and Stitch is owned by Disney. Enjoy! **

It was night in Storybrooke. All the businesses had closed from Granny's diner to Gold's pawnshop. It was dark and all was quiet.

Up in the sky however things were far from quiet. A strange object rocketed through the clouds at an unbelievable speed. It's pilot if you could call him that was frantically trying to put the brakes on it but it showed no signs of stopping. As he passed through the clouds he began to see a large obstruction ahead that quickly turned into a clock tower. He shifted his attention from the brakes to the controls he jerked them down to the left avoiding the clock tower. He then positioned the controls down now just a few feet above the street before the ship finally lost power and crashed into the ground burrowing into it before the ship finally came to a screeching halt. The ship rocked backward and forward before getting stuck in it's newfound pilot climbed out of the ship shaking dirt off his fur he was a little creature with blue fur floppy ears claws on his hands and feet and black eyes. He looked around at his new surroundings breathing in the fresh air familiar but different He was'nt sure if he was on the same planet. He saw a sign he had become familiar with the planet's language he read it to say "Welcome to Storybrooke". He made his way down the road toward some buildings trying to find out where he was trying to find out where Lilo was.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The pilot walked through the strange place he had found himself in. The buildings were all so different coming in so many different colors and shapes and sizes. He was even more shocked at the vehicles they seemed to be more advanced than all the wagons in Fairytale land closer to the technology that the rest of the Galaxy had but still no where near advanced. He had been hiding in the dark alley he was unsure what the residents of the town would think of him whether he had met any of them before he did not know and did not want to risk an angry mob chasing him. Whether he could fight them off or not he did not want to hurt anyone with his strength or powers.

Pat the sheriff's department Emma was enjoying a rather relaxing day the town had been relaxed and quiet ever since Zelena had been defeated and at the moment there were no Evil queens dark wizards evil boys from Neverland **Wicked** witches or curses to worry at the same time she still had so much to worry about she had planned to take Henry back to New York to resume their lives there but he had been so happy there working at Gold's shop learning from him they actually seemed to have formed a close relationship and what was worse was Hook constantly **coming** after her talking about love but she had'nt responded to him yet he persisted. She was shooken from her _thoughts_ when David came in.

Hey Emma. He said. You might want to come take a look at the town line.

What now? She said A dragon a flying monkey,she said.

This is a little harder to believe.,David said.

Come on what else could there to believe? She said.

It was hard to believe. She could not believe her eyes what was in front of her seemed to be a red spaceship. She wondered if she was dreaming. It was one thing to find out You were the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming but aliens? She half expected to run into Han Solo and Chewbacca any time David Hook the dwarves and Robin Hood and his Merry men were out there as well along with a couple of hunters. She did not trust them they all seemed to enjoy killing so much like it was a thrill.

What do think this is? She asked David. Did you ever run into any little green men in Fairytale land?

No never. He said. Are you sure this isn't a prank?

Does'nt look like a prank. Emma said. Whatever it is I think the town is about to be invaded.

Well that's all for now. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who are wondering Henry is working at Gold's pawnshop even though this before season 4. Henry's relationship with Gold will be an important part of the story cause as much I like Emma and Hook I hated the way they handled Gold's character in season 4 so he'll have an important role here more of a good guy. **

The hunters were searching through the spaceship trying to pick up a trail. Emma came over to them wariness in her mind.

What are you trying to do? She said suspiciously.

Trying to find the beast. The lead hunter said. What are you trying to do? Give it a kiss? Like you did the old sheriff? He laughed.

Emma sighed the hunter had always mocked her for having once been in love with Graham. Who had always been thought of as soft by the other hunters for crying over his kills. She had always ignored them but still had trouble getting them to respect her authority.

Look we don't know anything about this thing. It could just be lost we're not going to hurt it or try to provoke it. Until we know anything about it we're going to take this slowly. She said.

Yeah well you can take it slowly we're going hunting. Right boys? He said to his men. They quickly responded with a loud yes before they took off.

Emma was about to go after them but was stopped by David. Don't worry about them. he said. We've got bigger problems to deal with.

It was night when the pilot had gone back to his ship to attempt to Hotwire it. What he did'nt know was that there was some people waiting there for him.

Somthing had arrived at the ship before the pilot to find a large piece of meat in the cockpit. He had not eaten in a while and he was awfully hungry. A few feet away the hunters were watching as the creature was about to spring their trap. What they did'nt know was it was'nt the creature who had arrived in it. They waited until he was in position when one of the hunters fired an arrow before the creature could react the arrow was mere inches from him when it suddenly opened up releasing a net the creature was caught in it and sent flying into the forest tangled up in the net. The hunters cheered at their capture and quickly hurried over to it.

The creature scrambled to free himself as he saw the hunters hurrying over to him he grew angry. They are hurting us. He thought. Must hurt them back. Make them leave me alone.

The hunters laughed at their capture.

Not so tough is he lads? He said to his men. They howled even more with laughter. We caught the alien! The lead hunter said. He then started kicking at his capture they continued laughing at it when suddenly the lead hunter's leg was caught by something as if it had been grabbed it was quickly followed by a sickening cracking sound the lead hunter screamed before suddenly having his legs pulled out from under him and snatched up into the darkness.

The hunter's men cried out for their leader when suddenly the hunter was thrown from the darkness past his men across a few miles screaming as he did before slamming into a tree and falling down in a crumpled heap feeling a pain no one would envy. The pilot heard the scream and quickly hurried back toward the town not wanting to find out what it hunter's men stunned at what they had just seen turned around to be greeted with a roar like no animal they had heard before. They quickly broke into a frantic run running as fast as they could but the creature was able to keep up with them grabbing one of the men before he could go any further leaving behind only a mangled net. The other kept going on without their ally. As the creature continued to keep up with them another hunter was grabbed again and slammed around until almost all bones were broken before being tossed away like a rag doll. The last hunter was frozen in fear at all of his allies being hunted down by the creature. He looked around before being grabbed by the creature and experiencing the same pain the other hunters had.

The next morning all the hunters had been admitted to the hospital david had been checking with the doctors about what happened when Emma arrived.

What happened? She asked him.

I've got two incapacitated a third who will likely never walk again and a fourth who still has'nt regained consciousness. He said.

said. Tell everyone to stay out of the woods until we find this creature. David nodded before she left.

As Emma left she had one thought going through her mind what was she dealing with now?


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be the chapter that really gets the story going if any of you thought it was going too slow at first. Enjoy! **

At 's pawnshop Henry had just finished sweeping the floor as arrived he quickly went up to talk to him excited.

I finished sweeping the floor so what am I going to learn now? He said eagerness in his voice. turned to him with look on his face that looked like he was considering it. Well He began. Henry felt the anticipation building inside him. I do need some roots from the forest? Do you think you could collect some for me? He asked.

The excitement inside Henry quickly died down. He had thought he was going to learn how to cast a spell or make a potion. But it was better than sweeping the floor or dusting the shelves. He would have suggested Somthing else but Gold had always told him to be patient he did'nt want to argue with him.

All right I'll go get that. He said attempting to hide the disappointment in his voice. He headed out of the shop toward the forest eating an Apollo candy bar. Henry made his way toward the garden where he pulled out some roots and put them into a basket and began to make his way toward the town when he heard Somthing.

He heard a sort of scratching growling sound he followed it slowly he could'nt tell what it was it did'nt sound like a normal animal he'd heard before soon he found himself in front of a bush he could hear just behind it he slowly peered through and was shocked at what he saw. It was a small blue creature that looked like a mix between a dog and a koala bear that had mutated into Somthing else. He carefully took a step back not wanting it to see him for all he knew it was a ferocious beast. But then he stepped on a twig that went snap. The creature whipped it's head around and saw Henry. He felt himself freeze in place completely silent. The two stared at each other for a while before Henry said Somthing.

Hi. He said nervously. The creature just stared at him. I'm Henry I'm just going to leav now. As he began to turn to leave. He saw some half eaten apples on the ground by the creature. Are you hungry? He asked. He looked at the candy bar in his hand. He slowly lowered to the ground in front of the creature. Here. He said. It's coconut flavored. You can have it. He said. The creature slowly walked up to the candy bar and placed it in it's mouth. It kept it's eyes on henry as it took a bite of the candy bar. It's face suddenly lit up at the pleasant taste that greeted it. As it continued eating the bar Henry slowly took out his drawing and began drawing it. The creature noticed the pad and suddenly leapt on Henry baring it's teeth and growling It's eyes had anger in them. Henry gasped as the continued growling at him realizing why He showed the pad to the creature to show him it was'nt going to hurt him.

Don't worry it's just a pencil and paper. It's not gonna hurt you. The creature slowly got off Henry before Growling at him again and taking off through the bush. Henry was left standing there in shock at what he had just seen. He quickly ran back to Gold's shop.

Henry burst into the shop. Grandpa you're not gonna believe what I just saw. He said excitedly. Did you get the roots? Gold asked. Henry suddenly remembered he left them behind after the creature left. I forgot them. I'm sorry it's just I ran into this really weird creature. It was small and blue it looked like a mutant. So you forgot to get my roots because of your imagination? Gold asked Disbelief in his voice.

Well I did'nt imagine it. I really did see- But Gold cut him off. Please make sure that you complete the errands I send you on if you want to learn you can't have your head elsewhere all the time. Understood?

Yes. Henry replied unhappily. Good. Gold said Now we will resume tomorrow okay? Yes. Henry said As Henry was about to leave David came in. Hey just came to tell you guys to stay out of the forest there's some kind of monster out there it put four people in the hospital last just be careful okay? Yes of course. Gold said. Henry? He said turning toward him. Yeah of course. Henry said. Good. David said and then left. went back to work as Henry left the shop. As he went home He knew one thing had to find that creature again.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will explore Henry and Stitch's relationship more. Expect them to have a Han Solo-Chewbacca Rocket Raccoon-Groot type relationship. **

Henry carefully made his way down the hall past Regina not waking her. He snuck out of the house to the forest he knew how protective she would get if she saw going into the forest. He walked through the forest holding out a candy bar he did'nt whether or not to call for the creature as he did'nt know what to call it. Finally after about half an hour he was about to go back when he heard a familiar sound.

Hello? He called. He heard the sound again it sounded distressed like it was trying to say Somthing almost like help. He quickly followed it down to a river the waterfall was rushing so fast one could easily get caught up in it. He looked around trying to find the voice when he saw the creature trapped on a rock desperately trying to hold on as he put his claws in the rock. He took off his over shirt and jumped in the water. He felt himself be pulled underwater his breath being yanked away. He kicked his legs trying to push himself to the surface. His head popped up above water he tried to find his creature when he felt himself pulled from the water. He looked up it was the creature he settled himself on the rock as he faced the creature. Thank you. He said not sure if the creature could understand him. It nodded back at him. Henry was surprised at it. He looked to the land and turned back to the creature.

Can you get us back over there? He said slowly pointing to the land. The creature backed up nervously shaking it's head. Okay. Henry said. Let's try and help each other okay? He said. The creature looked to the land and then Henry and nodded. Ih. It said. They held each other's hand and jumped in the water. The creature began panicking. It's okay. Henry said. Just kick okay? They began kicking their legs together. Until they were near the land. Henry grabbed hold of the edge and pulled them ashore.

Thanks. He said. I'm Henry. He pointed toward himself. The creature pointed at itself. Stitch. It said. The two shook hands and smiled at each other.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be the first flashback in the story. Like other stories in the show there will be a twist on it so expect it to be a bit different. Enjoy! **

40 years ago on a planet far from Earth called Kweltikwan a scientist was finishing an experiment that he had been working on for some time.

Ha ha ha. The scientist laughed. Soon I will have done what was once thought impossible. I will have created a living breathing creature. He said. The scientist was named Jumba Jookiba he was an heavyset light pink and black alien with four eyes. He looked at the container in it sat a pile a goop made from the DNA of the Galaxy's strongest and most vicious creatures. He checked to make sure everything was ready there could be no mistakes. He turned on the machine the beam above the container lit up before firing engulfing the container and the goop in a bright light. Finally the machine powered down and the light faded. He approached the container as the smoke cleared. The goop was now a little creature with blue fur and black eyes. Jumba laughed loudly. I've done it! He yelled in triumph. He peered into the container at the creature. Hello your name is 626. Is'nt that nice? He said to 626. 626 looked at him eyes full of interest that quickly turned hostile as he began scratching and clawing at the container growling. Jumba jumped back alarmed. What? What's wrong? He said. He looked at the berserk creature in confusion. Hmm. Perhaps he just needs to be educated on how to behave. He said. Nurtured. But how would I do that? He was shaken from his thoughts by a pounding on the door. This is the police! A voice said. Open up! Police? Jumba sputtered shocked. But how? No one else knew not even my wife! How... He suddenly remembered just who did know what he had working on. I've been betrayed! I've got to get out of here! He said. But 626 he's not done charging! He looked at 626 still in the container the plug in console at the bottom was still charging his molecules. He looked at the computer it was halfway through but would'nt finish in time. I'll have to find another way. He said. But before he could do anything the police had melted their way through the door once the hole was big enough they came through they were wearing white suits with black visors gloves and boots. They pointed their blasters at him there was no where to go. You are under arrest for illegal genetic experimentation. The lead police officer said. No! No you don't understand- Jumba began but was quickly put in handcuffs and dragged away. Get the evidence! He ordered his two subordinates pointing at 626. No! No don't he's not done... But the police did'nt listen a unplugged the container preventing 626's molecules from being fully charged. No! Jumba cried. Please what will happen to him? Jumba yelled. He struggled but was pulled away. He was put in a holding cell to await trial while 626 was put in the evidence chamber.

The grand council woman was walking down a hallway full of weapons being developed for the military she was accompanied by a consultant. Many of these weapons should be ready for testing soon this one has already been tested. He said pointing to a large round object. The mega bomb. It has a blast radius of five miles but it should detonated in space it is possible that it could open some sort of rip in space that could be very dangerous. The consultant told her. The grandcouncil woman considered for a moment having such a weapon could be dangerous but having it in their military could help. She had made her decicision. I'll take it. She said and shook his hand. As the mega bomb was being loaded in to a carrier the grandcouncil woman was boarding her ship when she recieved a message. What it is it? She asked. You must come immediately. The messenger said through a hologram. We believe an illegal genetic experiment has been created. The grand council woman was shocked she had never thought it was possible. But how... She began. I'll be there soon. She said boarding her ship.

The council chambers were full of debating officials over what they had been called for they were all suspicious. At the main bench a light shone on the Grand council woman as she approached the front. Read the charges. She said her voice amplified for the rest of the room to hear. Dr. Jumba Jookiba lead scientist of Galaxy defense industries. Captain Gantu read from a card. You stand before this council accused... He said emphasing the word. Of illegal genetic experimentation. He finished with disdain in his voice. The doors to the chambers opened to allow a carrier in. How do you plead? The grand council woman asked. Not guilty. Jumba said with dread in his voice as he watched the carrier lower a container and take the cover off. The council was full of disbelief before the cover came off and revealed 626 who began growling at them and scratching at the container. The council members gasped and jumped back in their seats. What is that monstrosity. Gantu said. Monstrosity? Jumba said shocked at the word that was directed at his creation. What you see before you is the first of a new species. He began. I call it experiment 626. He was glad they did'nt ask about the number. He is bulletproof fireproof shockproof and can think faster than supercomputer he can see in the dark and has unparalleled senses he can climb on flat surfaces he can move and lift objects 3000 times his size and weight. He is the future. Jumba finished. It is an affront to nature! Gantu objected. It must be destroyed! Calm yourself Captain Gantu. The grand council woman ordered. Perhaps it can be reasoned with. Experiment 626. She said to the creature who turned to look at her. Give us some sign you understand any of this show us that there is Somthing in you that is good. 626 cleared his throat. The council members all leaned into to listen. Meega nala kweesta! 626 said for the entire room to hear. The council members all gasped as 626 laughed gleefully. I did'nt teach it that. Jumba said but he was cut off. Place that idiot scientist under arrest! Gantu said. A container came over Jumba and whooshed away with attempting to ask the council to listen but he was taken to his cell. And as for that abomination. The grand council woman said looking at 626. It is the flawed product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Captain Gantu take him away. She ordered as she left. With pleasure. Gantu said.

As 626 was loaded into the prison transport durgo no and placed in a restraint on the ceiling a guard came up with a syringe and placed the needle in his ear it drained some blood out the guard gave it to an officer who loaded it into a gun. The guns whirled awake and pointed themselves at 626. Gantu came up to the creature. Uncomfortable? Aww. Good! The council has banished you to exile on a desert asteroid. So relax enjoy the trip. And don't get any ideas. He pointed to the guns still tracking 626. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature. They won't shoot anyone but you freak. He said putting his finger on 626 who bit him. Ow! Why you! He pointed his blaster at 626 but was stopped by the officer clearing his throat. May I remind the captain he is on duty. The officer said. Gantu glared at 626 and then took his blaster off him. Secure the cell! He ordered as he left. Aye aye captain. The officer said as the blast doors closed. Gantu went up to the bridge and took a seat. He looked at his finger where 626 had bitten him and asked some officers if it looked infected. In the durgon 626 was moving his ears and saw the guns following their movements. Ooh! He said in interest. He started drooling and saw the guns still moving them. Oh! He said at what he had realized. The officer turned his seat around and told him to be quiet. 626 growled and spat at him it landed on the ground in front of him. The cannons fired the computer on the bridge detected it Gantu ordered one of the officers to open a channel. He asked what was going on through the intercom. The officer did not respond as he was nervously up against the door in front of the cannons which had blasted a hole in the floor. 626 laughed and spat again this time it landed on the officers hat. The officers dodged again as the cannons fired again this time melting a hole in the door. The computer on the bridge detected it again the officer told Gantu that 626 was loose. Gantu ordered a red alert and to seal off the deck. 626 broke free of the restraint and used pieces of it as a shield as the cannons fired again. Before he got out of the durgon. Guards had been sent down and had been authorized to use deadly force. 626 lifted up a descending blast door and got through the guards found him and began firing at him he escaped into a vent. Gantu was alerted by the lead guard that 626 was in the ventilation system he heard climbing through the vents and fired at it but missed 626 got to the central power grid and shut off some of the power making his way down to the hangar and escaping in a red police cruiser. The computer on the bridge detected it again as the guards got into cruisers and began chasing him. 626 suddenly activated his hyper drive. The computer detected it and Gantu quickly alerted the pursuit commander. The pursuit commander ordered the other ships to break formation and to get clear of the ship the ships cleared away on the bridge Gantu was trying to find another way to capture the creature. Are there any weapons left? He asked an officer. The mega bomb sir! But it can't be fired in space. The officer said. Fire! Gantu ordered. But sir- the officer said. That's an order fire! Gantu said. The officer pressed the button and fired the mega bomb. The mega bomb was launched at 626's ship and exploded as 626 activated his hyper drive. The mega bomb had opened a portal that began sucking 626's ship in. 626 attempted to fly the ship away but was pulled in the portal closed behind leaving nothing behind.

Gantu had been called to meet the grand council woman after she had found out what happened with 626. He thought she would congratulate him but he was wrong. You endangered countless lives by detonating the mega bomb in space. She said angrily. Yes but the creature is gone- Gantu began but the grand council woman cut him off. Silence! What you have done is unacceptable you are hereby demoted leave these chambers at once. She ordered Gantu left. The grand council woman turned to her assistant. Canceled all production and shipment of the mega bomb. She said. As Gantu left he was full of anger. If I ever find that trog again I will capture him. He vowed. However 626 was no longer in the same realm the portal had seen him to a realm called Fairy tale land where his ship had landed by a little girl and her older sister's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will have more Henry and Stitch relationship. Enjoy! **

In the forest Henry made his way back toward the house with the creature known as Stitch in tow. The two had'nt talked ever since they introduced themselves after they got out of the water mostly because they didn't know what to talk about. Henry certainly had a lot of things he wanted to ask the strange looking creature. Where has he some from? Fairytale land? Wonderland? Neverland? Oz? What was he? He certainly was'nt a dragon or a troll or a flying monkey. He also did'nt know if he understood him he had told him his name but other than that he was'nt sure.

Finally he asked him. Stitch? He said. Stitch turned toward him. Where did you come from? He asked. Stitch was about to tell him when his stomach growled. Oh you're hungry probably can't tell me until we get you some food. Come on let's go. The two made their way back to Gold's shop where Henry fed Stitch some candy bars he had been keeping there. Henry again asked him when he finished. Where are you from Stitch? Fairytale land? Naga. Stitch said. Wonderland? Henry asked? Naga. Stitch said. Neverland? Oz? Henry again asked. Naga. Naga. Stitch said again. Henry was confused where else could Stitch be from. Can you tell me where you from? Henry asked. Stitch from fairytale land. Henry again was confused. I thought you said you were'nt from Fairytale land. Stitch lived in Fairytale land but Stitch not from Fairytale land. Oh well where are you from? Henry said. Stitch pointed at the globe. Henry was confused you're from here? Henry asked. Naga. Stitch said. He suddenly pointed up and then at a model of the solar system. It took a while for Henry to put the facts together and when he did he could barely believe it. You're from space? You're an alien? Henry asked shocked. Stitch nodded. Aliens? Henry thought. He thought that he should'nt have been surprised if fairytales were real so should aliens but still. Uh I'll be right back. Henry said to Stitch and went over to his book to check to see if any of the stories involved aliens. As Henry was checking Stitch looked out a window at the town curious of his surroundings when he saw a familiar looking red dress. Lilo? Stitch wondered. But the girl could'nt hear him through the glass she began walking away. Lilo! Stitch called out but the girl kept walking away. Stitch left through the back door to go after her. Stitch? Henry said when he saw Stitch leaving he felt a panic come over him he could'nt let anyone see him they might go crazy. Stitch! He yelled running after him. Stitch moved through the streets so fast that barely anyone saw him he made his way through the alleys following the girl and calling out after her. Henry was in hot pursuit weaving his way through several townspeople and running past cars as they honked at him. Stitch was about to finally catch up with the girl when she stopped at a bus stop. As she was waiting Stitch was about to come out of an alley and go up to her. Lil- Stitch attempted to call out but was pulled back by Henry who covered his mouth. Quiet! Henry whispered into his ear. You can't let anyone see you. Lilo! Lilo! Stitch said pointing at the girl. Henry looked up with Stitch at the girl. When the girl turned around Stitch's heart sank as he saw her face it was'nt Lilo. Oh. Stitch whimpered disappointed. Henry patted Stitch's shoulders in comfort.

Stitch are you okay? Henry asked. Who were you looking for? Lilo. Stitch answered sadly. Henry thought for a minute before he came up with a idea. Stitch I'm sorry I don't know where your friend is but I can try and help you find her but first you have to learn how to fit in so people don't get scared of you. I can teach you do we have a deal? Henry asked holding out his hand. Stitch looked at him for a minute before shaking his hand. Ih. Stitch said. The two then set off to start their first lesson.


End file.
